Blood bleaching
by Venetrix
Summary: ¿Qué harías si de repente despertaras en otro cuerpo? ¿Y si ese cuerpo perteneciera a la mujer u hombre porque el que mojas la ropa íntima léase bragas o calzoncillos –si los llevas- ?


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes así como el mundo pottérico pertenecen a Jotaká Rowling. Yo hago esto porque tengo tiempo libre y una mente perversa.

**¡ADVERTENCIA IMPORTANTÍSIMA!** Está usted ante un **fic CRACK**, una gran atrocidad, una sarta de estúpideces con tintes de parodia. Nada tiene sentido. Hay incesto entre primos -se supone, en realidad puede que no, se plantea un problema-. Desde luego hay una escena lemon, descripciones zafias y fuertes. Palabras malsonantes. Leeréis palabras que la infanta Leonor no está autorizada a decir ni a aprender ni nada.

En este fic la diferencia entre Sirius y Bellatrix es de un año de edad, siendo ella mayor. Hago una referencia a una frase de la novel "La hija de Robert Poste". Quien la haya leído sabrá. _Blood bleaching_ viene del término _anal bleaching_ y sería blanqueamiento sanguíneo.

Bueno, este fic comenzó como parodia y lo iba a presentar a un reto que tenía que tratar sobre alguna pareja donde uno de los componentes fuera un mortífago o un Slytherin. Me pasé de las 2000 palabras -que era el límite- y dejé la idea aparcada porque esto es un fic sin argumento apenas. Al final para el concurso hice uno normal, se llama _La cereza prohibida_, sobre Rodolphus y Bellatrix, por si os interesa.

**ÚLTIMO AVISO:** Estáis a tiempo de salir de aquí. No quiero traumas. Advertidos quedáis. Quizá no debería subirlo, pero... qué porras, no lo quiero perdido en mi carpeta, espero que alguna mente sucia lo aprecie un poco xDDDD Pero si no soportáis las cosas absurdas, ni las escenas subidas de tono, ni el uso de palabras malsonantes ni nada de eso, es mejor que no lo leáis. Quien avisa no es traidor. Sin más, os dejo con ello.

* * *

En Grimmauld Place número 12 no había lugar para la inmundicia ni la suciedad, y menos si de sangre se trataba. No señor. Eran muy pulcros en cuanto a asuntos sanguíneos se trataba y no les importaba gastarse vergonzosas sumas de galeones por tratamientos que mantuvieran la limpieza de su sangre.

Sirius odiaba esas pociones que debía tomarse nada más levantarse por el bien de su inmaculada sangre. Su madre casi muere, la pobre, que es todo corazón, cuando Sirius volvió de la escuela con la sangre más ennegrecida y mugrienta de lo normal. Y es que pasar tantos meses en la torre Gryffindor, infestada por sangres sucias, tenía sus consecuencias.

Walburga y Orion intentaron sacar a su hijo de ese gueto de inmundicia aludiendo a razones bastante lógicas: no se gastaban 500 galeones en el mayor de su hijo y sus tratamientos de _blood bleaching_ en balde. Dumbledore no atendió a sus argumentos y arguyó que la decisión del sombrero era inamovible. Walburga se lamentó, chilló y pataleó por ello. Le mostró al anciano director las cientos de facturas de _blood bleaching_ pero nada. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué se iba a esperar de un director que tenía el apellido de una marca de pañuelos de mocos?

Ese día Sirius se levantó tarde, pues era muy rebelde y pese a que se había despertado a las seis de la mañana, no podía ser el más madrugador. Cerró su libro de _La supremacía de los sangre pura_ y lo escondió debajo del colchón de su cama, tenía una reputación que mantener. El libro le estaba enganchando, pero no lo reconocería. Se puso en pie y agarró una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor. Era agosto, pero daba igual, él era un rebelde inconformista. Se la puso alrededor del cuello y enseguida comenzó a sudar.

Cuando salió al pasillo se encontró con su hermano a quien le seguía pegado a los tobillos una fea criatura.

—Hola Regulus-Kreacher.

—Hola Sirius-soy-un-rebelde-y-por-eso…

—Es muy largo, Reg —le cortó Sirius ensanchando su sonrisa.

—…llevo-bufandas-en-verano.

—Muy largo —repitió Sirius satisfecho—. Oye, ¿has visto mi medallón de plata? Lo tenía en mi mesita y ha desaparecido.

Regulus miró nervioso hacia los lados y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Kreacher lo imitó.

—No sé nada de medallones, ¿por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

—¡No te alteres! —le sosegó Sirius mirándolo con curiosidad—. ¿Hay alguien en la cocina?

—Sí, está mamá y la prima Bella —respondió Regulus—. Debes bajar enseguida a tomarte la poción. Madre dice que se te va a pudrir la sangre…

Sirius no escuchó ni una palabra. Estaba allí su sensual y atractiva prima, últimamente mucho más sensual y atractiva. El joven Black bajó las escaleras rápido como una liebre que tiene mucha hambre y busca hierba. Cuanto entró en la cocina vio a su madre con una copa humeante en la mano que le tendió inmediatamente para que se la bebiera. Bellatrix estaba recostada sobre una silla con una túnica ajustada y a su lado reposaba un caldero humeante al que Sirius no le estaba prestando ninguna atención, pero que lo nombro en la narración porque es importante, parludos.

—Sirius, ¿has visto el medallón de mis antepasados? Lo saqué el otro día para darle brillo y ha desaparecido —le preguntó Walburga extrañada.

Sirius negó, mirando fijamente a su prima. Una joven de diecisiete años de piel tersa y nívea, pelo azabache largo y ondulado y mirada felina de un tono grisáceo. Sirius sabía que la única razón por la que le atraía era porque él mismo se veía así si fuera mujer. Y no había nadie más sexi que Sirius Black en todo el mundo mágico y muggle.

—Iré al salón, a ver si se ha caído mientras admiraba por vigésima vez el tapiz el otro día —comentó para sí misma Walburga, enseguida se giró sobre los dos jóvenes y fijó su mirada en el caldero que reposaba encima de la mesa de roble—. ¡Y NO TOQUÉIS ESA POCIÓN!

Era un clásico que Walburga gritara, se le daba realmente bien. Dicho esto, abandonó la cocina. ¿Y qué podían hacer nuestros jóvenes protagonistas estando a solas con un caldero prohibido?

Bellatrix dejó a un lado su libro de _Cómo convertirse en la zorra más despiadada de los mortífagos_ y escondió debajo de la mesa su otra lectura, _Mujercitas_. No podía permitirse el lujo de que Sirius la viera leyendo _esa_ literatura de _muggles_. La muchacha se puso de pie y se acercó a Sirius. Aspiró su varonil aroma y se fijó en la bufanda que portaba pese a ser agosto.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que no hay ni una cortina, primito? —le susurró Bellatrix al oído cerciorándose de que uno de sus senos le rozara el brazo.

—Las he quitado todas —respondió Sirius—. Estaba harto de que me lanzaras sobre ellas. Odio las cortinas y los velos.

—¿Y ahora cómo nos divertimos, _Sirius_?

La última palabra fue casi un jadeo en el oído de Sirius quien sintió una brisa cálida rozándole el lóbulo.

—¿Por qué no nos bebemos esa poción prohibida? Ya sabes, soy un alocado.

—Vives al límite —comentó Bellatrix con sorna estirando su negra túnica para que se marcara más el canalillo que dibujaba el comienzo de sus senos.

Sirius sintió un pinchazo entre su pierna y se centró en la poción. Era la poción o reventarla allí mismo… Se acercó a la mesa y aspiró el fuerte aroma que emanaba del caldero, enseguida sintió la inquietante presencia de la morena detrás.

—Siempre quise _joderte _en las mazmorras —le susurró la muchacha.

—Esto se nos está yendo de las manos —dijo Sirius rogando a Nietzsche que le diera fuerzas—. Técnicamente eres nueve años más grande que yo, se supone…

—No en este fic, solo soy un año mayor que tú —puntualizó Bellatrix muy ofendida, creía que eso había quedado claro en la nota de autor.

—Sí, tienes razón… oye, ahora que veo tu esbelto cuello de cisne desnudo, ¿dónde está tu medallón?

—No sé —dijo la joven llevándose la mano a su piel—. Lo perdí esta mañana al llegar…

—Uhm —murmuró Sirius acariciándose la barbilla—. No me apetece pensar sobre ello, mejor nos bebemos esto, ¿no?

Bellatrix asintió y de un codazo lo apartó. Sería ella la primera en probar lo prohibido. Siempre la primera. Agarró una copa y la sumergió en el caldero llenándola hasta rebosar, y se la llevó a los labios. Bebió el líquido y le tendió la copa a Sirius que la observaba con ansias. El muchacho obedeció y a los minutos ambos se contorsionaron por culpa del dolor y cayeron al suelo.

—¡Oh, retortijones! —aulló Sirius llevándose las manos al vientre.

Cuando Sirius abrió los ojos notó que todo su ser era diferente. Bajó la vista y vio el nacimiento de unos blancos senos que resaltaba en su ajustada túnica negra. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y acarició un largo y sedoso cabello. Miró hacia su izquierda y se vio a él mismo, incorporándose por la caída.

—¿Bella?

Se asustó más cuando su voz sonó más femenina de la cuenta. Y no era una simple voz de fémina, tenía un toque aterciopelado y peligroso, si es que una voz puede ser descrita con tales epítetos. Se vio así mismo fruncir el ceño con preocupación y escuchó su voz, lo cual le inquietó más:

—¿Sirius?

El Sirius que lo miraba alargó la mano y tocó uno de sus senos, inmediatamente el joven se sintió violento y avergonzado.

—¡Ey, no me toques la teta!

—¡Es MI teta! —puntualizó Bellatrix desde el cuerpo de Sirius.

—Técnicamente ahora es mía.

—Ni lo sueñes. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Ambos muchachos se miraron a ellos mismos y se sonrojaron. A Sirius se le había ocurrido una idea pero no la compartiría con su prima pues apreciaba la vida. Su nuevo cuerpo comenzaba a entusiasmarle y sabía perfectamente que si estuviera en el suyo propio una erección se habría avivado ante los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. Al pensar en la carencia de su miembro viril e imaginar lo que debía estar en su lugar, se excitó más.

—Me voy a mi cuarto a leer sobre ello… a buscar una solución, ya sabes —dijo finalmente Sirius poniéndose en pie y alisando las arrugas de su vestido, acariciando los muslos de ella.

—Sí, yo creo que haré lo mismo… Iré al cuarto de invitados…

El Sirius transformado en mujer salió corriendo hacia las escaleras y Bellatrix esperó unos segundos para seguirle los pasos y encerrarse en el baño. Sirius ya había cerrado la puerta de su habitación, temblando de excitación y se encontraba tirado sobre la gris moqueta del cuarto enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo entero. Su pecho –y menudo pecho- subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado debido a su respiración. Se acercó más el frío espejo y se llevó la mano a la mejilla, acariciándose la suave piel.

_¡Estúpido! Tienes un par de tetas, ¿qué haces tocando la cara?_

Durante medio segundo se debatió en si debía hacer o no lo que su mente impúdica quería. Rápidamente decidió dar rienda suelta a sus deseos más oscuros. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con una chica para observar el cuerpo femenino en toda su magnitud y el cuerpo que ahora ocupaba era un digno ejemplar de lo que siempre se imaginaba cuando se masturbaba.

Con una fuerza desmedida se llevó las manos a los pechos y los aprisionó fuertemente, provocándose un pequeño dolor por la fuerza con las que tomaba. Relajó los dedos en torno a ellas y cerró los ojos. Sentía que su cuerpo temblaba y comenzaba a humedecerse…

_¡Humedecerse!_

Necesitaba agarrar su virilidad y menearla convulsivamente, pero no tenía su polla a mano. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro y sus ojos se desencajaron del placer. Volvió a centrar sus grises órbitas en el reflejo del espejo y se regañó por ser tan estúpido de tener un pedazo de tetas y magrearlas solo por encima de la tela.

Mientras, en el servicio, se encontraba el cuerpo de Sirius con la expresión enloquecida y pasional de Bellatrix. En los grises ojos brillaba un resplandor de lujuria y podía sentir cómo su corazón bombeaba intensamente. Pero lo que más sentía era _eso_ que se despertaba con un apetito voraz entre sus piernas. Y ella, ahora él, sabía cómo domar a la fiera _siriusiana_. Ya había tenido alguna que otra práctica con el soso, pero bien dotado, de Rodolphus.

Como si no hubiera mañana, la muchacha se despojó de su túnica quedando con solo unos pantalones negros. El torso musculado y bien tonificado de su primo quedaba al desnudo, y no podía evitar recorrer con la mirada en el espejo la imagen que ofrecía. Hombros altos y anchos, piel tersa, abdominales marcados como si de una escultura se tratara, vello que comenzaba en el ombligo y se perdía en el comienzo de los pantalones.

Nueva oleada de calor invadió el cuerpo que ahora Bellatrix usurpaba con tanto deleite. Se pasó las grandes manos por todo el torso, embriagada de excitación y cada vez que sus manos recorrían aquel cuerpo del pecado sentía que algo crecía fuerte y duro entre sus piernas, chocando contra la resistencia de los pantalones. No pudo controlar el gemido que se escapó por sus labios semiabiertos, ¡por Merlín! Ni Rodolphus tenía ese cuerpo y si todo seguía así de bien, debería encontrar un buen ejemplar entre esos pantalones.

Sirius ya había despojado el cuerpo femenino que ocupaba de sus opresores de pecho. Dos pechos firmes, voluminosos pero no en exceso, de pequeños pezones rosados quedaban al descubierto. Los pezones endurecidos eran muestra de la excitación que se había apoderado del cuerpo, nublando en ocasiones la vista. De un tirón dejó el vestido a la altura del ombligo y observó con deleite la caída natural de los senos, recorrió el camino de estos hasta el pequeño ombligo que se veía, fijándose con deleite en la fina cintura y en las caderas que clamaban ser zarandeadas con violento placer.

Una vez más se llevó las manos y juntó los pechos, observándolos ensimismado. No pudo contenerse y doblando el cuello, pasó la lengua sobre ellos, notando un sabor salado que se mezclaba con el sudor que emanaba del caliente cuerpo. Se pasaría siglos lamiendo aquellas tetas sin cansarse. Pero como era un adolescente de dieciséis años, un poco infantil, y novato en todo eso se dedicó a perder unos valiosos minutos en hacer que los pechos de su prima botaran. Casi se hipnotizó por el balanceante movimiento de estos.

Sintió un ruido proveniente de la habitación de enfrente y recobró la compostura. Sus padres podrían volver en cualquier minuto, Regulus permanecía en la casa y Bellatrix… ¿y si ella, es decir él, viera lo que estaba haciendo con su cuerpo? Sintió un nuevo brote de adrenalina y de un tirón se despojó del vestido. A su vista quedaban unas bragas negras de encaje que le cortaron la respiración durante unos segundos.

Unos metros más alejado, Bellatrix se dispuso a desnudar completamente el cuerpo de Sirius y tenía razones de sobra: la creciente erección comenzaba a dolerle a causa de la fricción con la tela y se moría por ver el ejemplar del heredero de los Black y tenerlo entre sus manos.

De un rápido movimiento se deshizo de sus pantalones y el miembro viril de su primo asomó tieso y duro, enorme y con alguna vena marcada. Bellatrix sintió como una corriente le estremecía todo el cuerpo, desde los dedos de los pies hasta las manos. Sirius, como buen mago de sangrelimpia, no llevaba calzoncillos.

_No está perdido. Conserva las viejas tradiciones._

Y no se había equivocado en sus hipótesis, la polla erecta que ahora sostenía en su mano no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Rodolphus. Bellatrix apretó los dientes y miró directamente al espejo para ver la expresión de placer desmedido en las facciones de su primo. Verlo allí, frente a ella, completamente desnudo, era más de lo que podía controlar. Sin mayor vacilación comenzó a meneársela sintiendo que su cuerpo era inundado por oleadas de intenso placer y que en cada embestida corría el peligro de derramarse.

Sirius contuvo el aliento y sin mayor demora se deshizo de las bragas. Se sentó en la gris moqueta y se abrió de piernas frente al espejo, observando con deleite la mayor intimidad de Bellatrix y preguntándose si todos serían iguales. A primera vista le había parecido un trozo de carne mal cortado, con algunos pliegues que sobresalían. Se fijó en que el sexo estaba completamente depilado y bastante húmedo. Se sentía un poco perdido en el proceder y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba siendo Bellatrix echó de menos su virilidad. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir hacer callar a todo lo que su cuerpo rugía por tener? No sabía nada de masturbación femenina.

_Hay que meter un dedo… o dos._

Decidido, estiró el dedo índice y apuntó a su objetivo, aunque en el reflejo que tenía enfrente no vio ningún agujero donde introducirlo. Cerró los ojos y lo dejó a su instinto. De una acometida, se llevó el dedo hacia el sexo húmedo y…

—¡Hostias putaaa! —gritó, adolorido por el golpe.

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo hacen para tocarse?_

Sintió un escozor y se llevó los dedos, suavemente, acariciando la zona maltratada. Enseguida sintió que ese contacto contra la humedad que derretía su cuerpo le hacía estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza. Arqueó la espalda hacia atrás y abrió un poco más las piernas, intensificando el contacto de sus dedos y jugueteando con estos sobre el sexo de Bellatrix. Sintió que sus dedos se humedecían y el placer embargaba todo su cuerpo.

_Solo hay que acariciarlo como a un gato._

Sus dedos cada vez se movían más frenéticamente, de arriba hacia abajo. El placer era su maestro y su guía. Con la otra mano se acarició un pecho mientras clavaba la vista en el reflejo. Era Bellatrix, más bella y sensual que nunca, quien le devolvía la imagen y él solo quería follarla allí mismo o estallaría. El baile de los dedos cada vez era más frenético y en una de las caricias, consiguió hallar el famoso agujero. Sintió la humedad estrecha y húmeda y sin pensárselo introdujo el primer dedo sintiendo que si seguía así, todo su cuerpo se convulsionaría hasta explotar del placer.

En el baño, Bellatrix se había sentado sobre el retrete porque sus piernas, fuertes y esbeltas, comenzaron a temblar del placer. Sin apartar la mirada del reflejo donde podía observar con toda falta de decoro a su primo, siguió con el ritmo frenético de su mano. Era un placer diferente al que ella sentía cuando se masturbaba, no le bastó más que sostener la polla entre sus dedos y acariciarla un par de veces para notar que una oleada intensa de placer se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Cuando Bellatrix era ella, debía trabajarse más su sexo, debía dejar divagar más la mente. Esto era totalmente diferente. Era animal, era instinto. Y en menos de cinco minutos un líquido cálido y blanquecino se derramaba entre sus dedos mientras que la erección comenzaba a perder su anterior vigor aún sujeta en su temblorosa mano. Fue un momento donde perdió la visión y dejó escapar un hondo gemido que sonaba totalmente diferente a los suyos. Fue un minuto donde todo el placer imaginable llegó a su cúspide, se sostuvo durante los segundos más largos de su vida y disminuyó casi doliendo.

Bellatrix, aún temblando, se puso en pie y se lavó las manos. Se echó agua fría en el rostro sudoroso y se quedó clavada en el reflejo de unos ojos intensos, grises; una nariz recta, unos labios rosados que se abrían levemente mostrando unos perfectos dientes. El flequillo y algunos mechones del negro cabello le caían sobre la frente, húmedos y pegajosos por el agua. Unas gotas recorrían la cara de facciones endemoniadamente perfectas. Quedó engatusada unos minutos con la imagen varonil que proyectaba en la fría superficie cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

_¿Qué estaría haciendo su primo con su cuerpo?_

Sirius, por su parte, había aprendido bastante rápido las delicias del cuerpo femenino. Y el placer que sentía le nublaba todo el juicio porque jamás había sentido con tal intensidad. Podía, según el ritmo que marcara y donde tocara, producir diferentes sensaciones pero todos ellas conseguían ponerle el vello de punta. Había logrado introducir tres dedos sin dificultad mientras con el pulgar acariciaba la zona del clítoris. Su espalda estaba tan arqueada que la larga y ondulada melena azabache lograba acariciar la moqueta del suelo. Había doblado una rodilla, descargando todo el peso del cuerpo sobre el brazo contrario y rozando con la punta del pie la superficie del espejo.

Tardó más en llegar al clímax pero lo saboreó intensamente. Llegó un momento en que su cuerpo se tensó durante unos segundos, como si le hubieran lanzado un _petrificus totalus_ y durante ese tiempo sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y sus ojos se cerraron presos del deleite. Cuando respiró profundamente, liberando todo el aire de sus pulmones, su cuerpo se convulsionó y sus labios se abrieron para dejar escapar un sonoro y prolongado gemido que hablaba por su cuerpo. Había llegado al orgasmo.

Durante unos minutos permaneció en la misma posición, mirando al espejo y grabando cada rincón y poro del cuerpo de su prima en su retina y en sus recuerdos. Notó que sus manos comenzaban a serenarse tras los recientes temblores y solo cuando escuchó unas voces en el pasillo, recuperó la conciencia del tiempo y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

Cuando Bellatrix se hubo vestido, abandonó el baño. Nada más poner un pie en el pasillo se encontró con su primo Regulus, seguido por el servicial elfo doméstico. Bellatrix abrió los ojos de forma exagerada cuando su primo se acercó a ella y la agarró de la túnica.

—Hermano, tienes que quererme o me echo a mortífago —dijo el joven de los Black mirándola con intensidad.

Durante un momento la mente de la joven estuvo confusa. Luego recordó que estaba en el cuerpo de Sirius y se sonrojó cuando los recientes recuerdos de su fechoría invadieron su mente.

—¿Me has escuchado? —le increpó Regulus zarandeándola.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro de Sirius y su semblante se ensombreció. Bellatrix acababa de tener otra idea y no pensaba desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad que ese cuerpo le ofreciera.

—Interesante —dijo Bellatrix pero su voz sonó más grave y varonil. Era la voz de Sirius—. No te quiero ni me caes bien, hermanito. Siempre has sido un fastidio para mí.

Regulus retrocedió unos pasos con gran patetismo y se llevó la mano al pecho, agarrándose el lugar donde tenía el corazón y llevaba tres medallones colgados.

—Amo Regulus, tranquilícese; Kreacher sí le quiere —intervino el elfo siempre comprensivo y servicial.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Hermano! —musitó Regulus con los ojos clavados en los grises de su hermano—. Yo solo quería un hermano que me quisiera, ahora viviré atormentado…

—Pues ya ves lo que hay —añadió Bellatrix cruzándose de brazos.

—Kreacher sí le quiere —repitió el elfo mirando a su amo con preocupación.

—Fiel Kreacher, no me va la zoofilia, entiéndelo. Lo máximo que tendrás de mí son esos calzoncillos que guardas con tanta admiración en tu alacena —dijo Regulus y le dio un apretón de apoyo al elfo—. Lo sé, me los robaste el otro día. Te vi.

Bellatrix compuso una mueca de repulsión y asco ante tal revelación. Kreacher se tiró de las orejas y comenzó a llorar, después desapareció. Regulus se mantuvo unos segundos en el pasillo, con la mirada clavada en el que creía que era su hermano.

—¿Ya no te acuerdas, Sirius, cuando jugábamos en la mantita?

—Cursi —musitó Bellatrix con hastío sin dirigirle ninguna mirada más a su primo.

—¡Estoy haciendo pucheros, Sirius! —musitó Regulus sonándose los mocos con la maga de la túnica hecha por elfos explotados.

—Fuera de mi camino.

En ese instante una descompuesta y sudorosa Bellatrix salió del cuarto de Sirius ante la confusión del más pequeño. Una sonrisa malévola surcó el rostro de Sirius.

—¿Qué hacías en mi cuarto, prima? —dijo Bellatrix muy divertida.

La Bellatrix que la miraba, es decir, Sirius en cuerpo de fémina pareció perplejo.

—Eso, ¿qué hacías en el cuarto de mi hermano? ¡Él ni siquiera me deja entrar a mí! —estalló Regulus mirando a la que creía que era Bellatrix.

—Eso es porque tú me caes mal, ya te lo he dicho —repitió con parsimonia Bellatrix. Ese enano estaba a punto del precipicio, ese amor no correspondido ante su figura fraternal sería su sentencia. Oh, sí, lo sería. Lo había leído en infinidad de fics.

—¡No le hables así! —chilló Sirius pero su voz era más suave, aterciopelada—. Y estaba robándote unos calzoncillos para olerlos y tocarme con ellos —le devolvió el golpe el joven Black y se cruzó de brazos en la pose que adquiría para mostrar la victoria.

_Sirius me desprecia. Bellatrix me defiende. A Kreacher le gusto. ¡Solo me queda una opción!_

Y con estos pensamientos simplistas Regulus abandonó el pasillo, con su corazón maltrecho.

—¿Por qué le has hablado así, Bella? —repuso Sirius.

—Está un poco afeminado, ¿es que no lo notas? —respondió Bellatrix y cuando se llevó una mano a uno de sus mechones recordó que no estaba en su cuerpo—. Quiero librarme de este cuerpo.

—Yo también, ya no ofrece ningún recoveco que explorar con mi temerario espíritu gryffindoriano.

—¿Qué has hecho qué? —chilló Bellatrix, descompuesta.

Una cosa era que ella abusara de su poder con el cuerpo que ahora ocupaba. Desde luego no podía hacer otra cosa. Otra muy diferente era que él la hubiera ultrajado sin ser ella partícipe.

—No finjas, primita —dijo Sirius mientras comenzaba a andar por el pasillo contoneando sus femeninas caderas—. Sé la cara que se me queda cuando me la meneo. Justo esa.

Bellatrix se puso roja y se adelantó hacia su propia figura. _Qué bella soy_. Se fijó en los dedos y los vio brillantes.

—Por lo menos yo tengo la decencia de lavarme —musitó la adolescente.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —dijo Sirius poniendo su fina mano delante de sus propias narices, literalmente. Acto seguido se la llevó a la boca y la saboreó, produciendo que Bellatrix se estremeciera en lo más profundo de su ser.

_¡Oh, copulemos como solo los miembros de la familia Black pueden hacer de forma incestuosa!_ Pensó la joven Bellatrix y un escalofrío de esos malos, malos, agitó toda su medula espinal produciéndole un espasmo de placer ante la mera idea. Pero su primo, en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, ya había comenzado a bajar las escaleras. Lamentaba la oportunidad perdida porque no en todos los fics tendría una diferencia de edad de tan solo un año respecto a su irresistible primo y desde luego si el incesto estaba mal visto, peor sería si se mezclaba con pederastia. Ofuscada, agitó sus rizos que se mecieron acariciando sus hombros y algún que otro rizo se mareó y vomitó (bien, no hagáis caso a esta parte).

Sirius se dirigió hacia la cocina y observó el caldero, mientras se acariciaba el mentón y andaba de una punta a la otra de la habitación.

—Y, ¿bien? —dijo finalmente Bellatrix con esa voz que no le pertenecía.

—Todo pasó cuando bebimos esto —Sirius señaló el contenido del caldero—. Quizá deberíamos volver a beberlo, quizá así volvamos a nuestros cuerpos.

—Y dime, ¿con qué finalidad iba a estar ese caldero en mitad de la cocina con una poción de ese estilo? —inquirió de forma mordaz Bellatrix.

—No sé, quizá para provocar un argumento para que nos… exploremos.

—¡Qué estupidez! —exclamó Bellatrix y se acercó hasta el contenido para inspeccionarlo mejor.

—Da igual, quiero recuperar mi cuerpo. Toma, bebe —le dijo Sirius rellenando un vaso con el contenido y ofreciéndoselo.

Bellatrix lo tomó, porque ya había "explorado" el cuerpo de su primo, y se lo bebió de un solo trago al igual que Sirius. Ambos sintieron un repentino y fuerte mareo y se sujetaron en el borde de la robusta mesa para no precipitarse al suelo. Cuando Sirius volvió a abrir sus ojos, vio el suelo oscuro de la cocina y los pies femeninos de su prima. Casi saltó de la alegría y decidió que si alguna vez más exploraba aquel cuerpo femenino del pecado, sería con la compañía de su fiel "basilisco".

—Por fin —musitó Bellatrix irguiéndose mientras se alisaba los pliegues de la falda. Se palpó los pechos y sonrió más que satisfecha—. ¿Por qué estaría eso ahí? No tiene mucho sentido…

—Ya sabes, esto está lleno de mierdas sin sentido —respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces se escuchó la puerta principal y unas voces de adultos. Sirius miró la poción y los vasos usados, y empujó a Bellatrix, instintivamente, para esconderse debajo de la mesa.

Justo en ese momento divisaron los pies de Orion y Walburga Black que se acercaban hasta la mesa mientras mantenían lo que parecía una acalorada discusión. Sirius observó de reojo a su prima, quien tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y observaba sin pestañear los movimientos de las piernas de los adultos. Se preguntó si en un fic normal estaría debajo de la mesa de su casa tras haberse masturbado en el cuerpo de Bellatrix y… cabeceó y olvidó esos absurdos pensamientos.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo —bramó Orion—. No sé si quiera seguir con esto. Entre el _blood bleaching_ y estas consultas nos estamos arruinando. ¡Y no estoy dispuesto a ser un Weasley más! Imagínate lo que dirán, Walburga.

—Toma y bebe, no podemos dejar de ir al sexólogo mágico.

—Te diré yo que dirán. Dirán cuando vean a alguno de nuestros hijos: túnica rasgada, pelo negro, mirada gris, padres arruinados por ir al sexólogo, debes de ser un Black. ¡Y el apellido Black será motivo de escarnio público!

—Si se te pusiera tiesa… —tosió Walburga girándose, en lo que fue casi un susurro que no llegó a oídos de su marido.

Sirius se lamentó de la poca virilidad de su padre y pensó en fugarse de esa casa. ¿Cómo iba a poder aguantar eso, ESO? Ya casi podía ver la sonrisa de su buen amigo James bailando en su traviesa cara al descubrir semejante atrocidad.

—Recuerda los consejos que nos han dado. Debemos sentir como siente el otro, solo así conseguiremos la plenitud sexual —repitió Walburga parafraseando las palabras de la última consulta—. Te espero en la cama, tigretón. O debería decir zorra.

Walburga guiñó un ojo y dejó la copa sobre la mesa. Sirius vio cómo sus padres se detenían en el marco de la puerta durante unos segundos antes de emprender el camino dirección a las habitaciones del placer. Sus cuerpos ya debían de estar cambiados. Solo abandonó el escondite cuando escuchó crujir el suelo del segundo piso y un grito de júbilo del que sería su padre o madre… No quiso pensar más en ello.

—Es lo más retorcido que he visto nunca —dijo Bellatrix— y eso que una vez vi una cosa muy fea en la leñera.

—No quiero hablar de ello —fue lo único que Sirius consiguió articular.

Bellatrix rió de forma maligna, como solo Bellatrix reiría, porque ella es mala. Mala. En ese momento Regulus entró apresuradamente a la cocina, se acercó a Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos y se remangó la manga izquierda mostrándole un feo tatuaje.

—¡Mira, hermano! ¡Y todo por no quererme! —graznó el más pequeño de los Black mientras se sorbía los mocos.

El silencio se apoderó de la cocina y solo se escuchaba el tintineo de unos objetos metálicos que chocaban entre sí, y es que Regulus no tenía nada que envidiar a un buen reggetonero de los de manual. Su cuello estaba repleto de colgantes con un medallones.

Sirius inspeccionó el tatuaje en forma de calavera y serpiente. Bellatrix comenzó a reír, la mala pécora, mientras que Sirius arqueaba una ceja y miraba a los lacrimosos ojos de su hermano y al tatuaje respectivamente.

—Regulus. Esto te lo has dibujado con una pluma plastidecor.

Regulus retiró el brazo con violencia y salió de la cocina llorando. Sirius no era consciente de que acaba de empujar a su hermano por el precipicio. Pero poco le duraría su ignorancia. Bellatrix pasó a su lado y se rozó ligeramente, por eso de que era Slytherin y futura mortífaga, y todos los Slytherin y mortífagos son unos seres lujuriosos por definición.

—Acabas de tirar a tu hermano por el precipicio.

Y se marchó, que tenía unos deberes pendientes sobre cuidar gusanitos mariposa. Sus mascotas favoritas.

* * *

¿Habéis llegado hasta aquí? Siriusly? No me lo creo, si es así tenéis que demostrarlo. Un review al año no hace daño (Tendrá cara de pedir un review cuando ha hecho ESTOOOO xDDD).

Todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener publicado su patito feo.

Venetrix.

12


End file.
